Alice and her Unusual Family
by xXSolaine-GirlXx
Summary: Alice has two adopted kids named Crystal and Alex. Everything is normal until Peter persuades the two kids to go to Wonderland.  How will the role holders react to Alice's kids?  What if the role holders doesn't even recognize their beloved foreign
1. Alice and her Family!

_**A/N- Third Story! This, I hope isn't a confusing story like some of my previous ones and there are some OCs but I promise it **__**won't**__** be an OCX Role holder.**_

_**The time setting is in modern world, Alice is 20 almost 21 and her attitude might change a little but I hope it's a good story.**_

_**P.S.-The kids talk might be confusing so let me know if there's anything that confuses you viewers.**_

_**Summary- Alice has two adopted kids named Crystal and Alex who are 3 and 4 and life is pretty normal for them except for one thing: Her two children are being hunted down by a guardian.**_

_**When Crystal and Alex fall into Wonderland and Alice soon follows, what will become of their lives?**_

_**Disclaimer: H/C/J No Kuni No Alice doesn't belong to me, **_

_**It belongs to QuinRose blah, blah, blah you know the rest.**_

Alice and her Unusual Family

Chapter 1

Alice and her Family

_It's nice to know that you were there  
>Thanks for acting like you cared<br>And making me feel like I was the only one  
>It's nice to know we had it all<br>Thanks for watching as I fall  
>And letting me know we were done<em>

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it<br>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
>All this time you were pretending<br>So much for my happy ending  
>Oh, Oh...<em>

_So much for my happy ending_

_-My Happy Ending by: Avril Lavigne_

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" a three year old girl screamed as she's being chased by her four year old brother.

"Caught you!" he exclaimed tackling her in a hug,

"Ha, ha, ha, that was fun, too bad Mama can't join us" she said frowning at the thought of her mom cooped up inside the mansion.

"Go get Mama" she said walking to her home (mansion),

"No need sugarplum, Mama's already here" a young woman of 20 was walking towards them with a bright smile on her face.

"Mama!" both kids exclaimed in surprise and happiness while tackling their mom to the ground.

All three of them continued to laugh and joke like any other day but none of them knows what they'll encounter in the future.

The young woman is known as Alice Liddell a college graduate who adopted two kids when she turned 18 (normal kids get a car for their birthday, Alice gets 2 adopted children).

The two kids are Crystal and Alex Liddell whose real parents are not yet known.

Crystal is three years old but is very smart for her age,

Alex is four years old and is a talented boy.

When Alice turned 18 she visited an orphanage and spended time with the kids, two kids got her attention and researched on their predicament,

After Alice read the file she decided to adopt them because she knew that they were special kids so that's where they are right now.

The next day Alice was reading to Crystal and Alex under a cherry blossom tree when Alice suddenly became sleepy,

"Crystal, Alex, Mama's just going to take a short…nap" Alice murmured the last part before sleep overtook her.

Crystal and Alex quietly left their mother's side to let her sleep while they just play quietly.

"I wish something interesting would happen" Crystal exclaimed,

"What brought that on?" Alex asked his sister strangely

"Crystal don't know" she answered simply as Alex sighs.

Meanwhile a pair of red ruby eyes was watching the children intently,

"I hope they have the right qualities or else _the game_ will be ruined_"_ he said to himself.

"Pretty butterfly!" Crystal exclaimed in surprise as a blue and silver butterfly flew past the two children.

Crystal began to chase the butterfly while Alex chased after her shouting for her to stop,

"Crystal! Stop!" Alex ordered his sister who was chasing the butterfly without a care in the world. 

Suddenly Crystal bumped into someone while the butterfly suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Crystal sorry" Crystal apologized to the young man, who she bumped into,

Alex just stood there with shock clearly written across his face, not because of surprise but because of the strange appearance of the man.

"Good morning, I am Peter White and who are you two?" Peter asks,

"Mama said not talk to strangers" Crystal said to Peter while Alex was busy observing the strange man.

"You're not from here" Alex stated looking nervously at Peter,

Peter just smiled and held out his hand "You two are very bright children and I know you want to know the truth "he said.

After some persuasions from Peter the two children decided to take a short trip with him to visit the children previous home where their biological parents used to live.

Alex was pretty nervous about the whole thing so he decided to run to Alice and tell her about the trip.

Alex is a fast runner so before Peter could catch him he shouted

"Mama! We're going to a trip with Peter White" the four year old shouted before Peter lifted him off the ground and carried him away with Crystal catching up with them.

"Peter…White" Alice murmured before darting her eyes open and standing up to chase after them.

"Kids, stop!" Alice shouted but they're too far away to hear her until she saw Peter jump down into a hole with her two children.

When Alice reached the hole all three of them were gone,

Alice peered at the edge cautiously "I can't believe I'm doing this" she muttered to herself before taking a few steps then jumping down the hole closing her eyes.

'Alex, Crystal please be safe' were Alice's last thoughts before she saw a bright light at the end of the hole.

Alice groaned as she picked herself up from the cold stone floor at the top of a tower.

"Where am I? Oh yeah, Wonderland" she said to no one in particular.

Alice sighed as she began to quietly walk down without anyone spotting her too bad luck wasn't on her side.

A dark haired, young man spotted her and before anyone could ask what's going on the young man grabbed her and harshly brought her inside the tower.

Alice is in shock, Gray had never acted so harsh in front of her but Alice has really changed since her last visit to Wonderland so no one could really blame Gray for he thought she's an intruder.

"Julius, I found her on the roof of the tower what should we do with her?" Gray asked the navy haired man who was working on a bunch of clocks.

"I don't know and I don't care but I suggest you show her to Nightmare" Julius replied not looking up from his work.

Gray sighed and motioned for Alice to sit down then both men left in search for Nightmare.

'Nothing ever changes' Alice thought to herself then giggled at a few memories of the clock/clover tower gang.

Suddenly the door burst open and three men walked in whom apparently are arguing and shouting.

"I don't know how she got here!"

"Why am I the one whom you're blaming?"

"Leave me out of this mess!"

Alice just stared at the 3 young men, who were acting like children,

Deciding that finding her children is more important than watching their fight,

She cleared her throat causing the 3 men to look at her.

"Excuse me for interrupting your_ meeting _but I would want to get out of this place so I can find my children" Alice stated calmly but her eyes show impatience, anger, sadness, hope etc.

"You're children?" Gray asks eyes slightly widening,

"Yes"

"First, introduce yourself and tell us how you got here" Julius ordered with no emotion on his face.

"My name is Alice Liddell, I'm 20 years old, I came to Wonderland to find my children so are you going to help me or not?" Alice asked the three men who were looking at Alice like she's joking or crazy.

"Your…children?" Gray asked with shock written clearly on his face,

"Yes, their names are Crystal and Alex" she answers annoyed.

No one said a word for about a minute or two until Julius decided to break the uncomfortable silence "Can you wait, we need to sort things out" he said holding his head.

Alice grumbled in annoyance but after 4 years of being away then suddenly arriving back to Wonderland people will be confused so she can't really blame them for wanting to sort things out.

"I guess I'll go make coffee, like before" Alice offered walking to the kitchen.

"I cannot believe she's actually back" came the voice of Nightmare, speaking everyone's thoughts.

Julius just sighed as Alice came back with three cups of hot coffee balanced on a tray,

"Here you go" Alice said handing everyone their cups of coffee.

"93 points, seems you've been improving" Julius said taking a sip,

"Yeah, I've been practicing" Alice replied sheepishly taking a seat.

Alice explained almost everything to them, leaving only_ unnecessary_ facts that may raise questions.

"Where will you and your children stay?" Gray asks,

"I guess the tower, I've lived here before so everything should be fine" Alice answered.

"I guess that's everything we need to know, you can look for your kids now" Nightmare said

"Thank you!" Alice exclaimed happily running outside to look for her children.

Alice thought that she remembered where the heart castle was but now she knows that she's lost.

Alice sighed in annoyance and started to walk to another random path thinking hard

'I hope Alex and Crystal are safe, if not I don't know what I'll do-'her thoughts were cut off because she just bumped into someone.

Alice fell down on the dirt floor but the man didn't even flinch but just smiled and held out his hand for her to take

Alice took his hand and smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you; by the way do you know where I could find the heart castle?" Alice asked the man who looked familiar to Alice.

"Yeah, I'm on my way there, you look familiar have we met before?" he asks

"Yes we have, I'm Alice Liddell nice to see you again Ace" Alice answered smiling gently at the young man in front of her.

"Alice! You've grown since I last saw you, why are you heading to the castle?" Ace asked

"I need something from there" Alice answered thinking of her kids.

"Sure! Follow me" Ace said grabbing her hand and leading her to who-knows-where.

"Ace I think we're lost" Alice stated looking at the smiling knight then looking at the dark and starry night sky.

"Yep!" he exclaimed happily taking out his camping gear and setting it up, then setting a campfire.

"So Alice what do you need from the castle?" Ace asked

"It's something… not that important" Alice replied avoiding eye contact.

Suddenly it started to rain, first a light sprinkle then it became hard rain

Ace took Alice's hand and led her to the tent for shelter from the rain.

"That came out of nowhere" Ace stated handing Alice a dry towel

"Thanks" Alice said in gratitude taking the towel.

Ace and Alice had small talk for a few minutes until Alice said that she's tired.

When Alice hit her head on the pillow she felt Ace lie down next to her and snake his hands around her waist snuggling his face onto her neck.

"Ace what are you doing?" Alice ask

"Sleeping" he stated bluntly

"Can you let go of me?" she asked annoyance evident on her voice

"Nope, I'm comfortable in this position" he replies in a husky voice

"That makes one of us" Alice mumbles trying to ignore a certain knight but smiling at the childlike state he's in.

"Night Alice"

"Night Ace"

That ended the conversation with Ace snuggling into Alice and Alice warming into it and both of them falling asleep.

Alice woke up by the sunlight hitting her eyes

"Ace what are you doing?" Alice asked sleepiness evident in her voice.

"Just setting everything up, are you ready to go to the castle" he asks

"Yeah, just give me a minute to fix myself" Alice replies.

Fifteen minutes later Ace and Alice are walking again until they came across a fork path.

"Hey Alice, let's go this way" Ace said pointing to the left path

"That's the where the tower is, the right path is this one" Alice countered pointing at the right path.

"I'm positive it's this wa-"Ace was cut off by Alice who's already dragging him to the right path.

When Ace looked into Alice's eyes he saw determination in them,

'I wonder what's so important.' Ace thought confused.

Alice is determined to find her kids and get them back.

_**I'm done with the first story!**_

_**Hate it? Love it? Suggestions? Review please and remember criticism, reviews and suggestions will be noted.**_

_**Crystal and Alex will make an appearance at the next chapter and updates will be quick but it may not be that creative so remember: suggestions are nice!**_

_**SPOILERS for the next chapter (some of them):**_

_***Vivaldi and Peter will appear**_

_***Alice will show how much she cares for her children**_

_**(In a fun way)**_

_***Alice and her children will go to the amusement park or the hatter's mansion**_

_***There's a new role holder in Wonderland**_

_***Crystal and Alex will be super curious that will lead them into trouble**_


	2. Confusion, Mayhem, Fun Day!

_**A/N: My fingers are aching but it's worth it! Thanks for all the reviews and reviewers! (Spotlight on them)**_

_**In this story Alice goes marching into the heart castle and gets her children back but Peter didn't know that the kids are Alice's and big chaos ensues.**_

_**After calming everyone down the kids want to go to the amusement park and meet the other role holders.**_

_**Disclaimer: If H/C/J no kuni no Alice belongs to me do you think I would be writing this, Plot belongs to me and so are some other things which I'm too lazy to write but majority to QuinRose!**_

Alice and her Unusual Family

Chapter 1

Confusion + Mayhem= Fun Day!

_I hate when things are simple and so plain  
>Don't wanna be the same<br>Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable  
>I like when things are crazy and insane<br>Don't wanna be tame  
>Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable<em>

_I can't stand to be understandable  
>I can't control that I am uncontrollable<br>Don't be so uptight  
>Just let it go<br>Do the unexpected or you'll never know_

_I hate when things are simple and so plain  
>Don't wanna be the same<br>Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable  
>I like when things are crazy and insane<br>Don't wanna be tame  
>Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable<br>(Don't wanna be the same)  
>(Don't wanna be tame)<em>

_I like when things are crazy and insane  
>Don't wanna be tame<br>And I hate when things are boring and mundane  
>Cause I don't, I don't, I don't want it to be the same<em>

_-Unpredictable, by Skye Sweetnam_

(*)

Alice was going to Heart castle with Ace beside her when suddenly two guards were in front of them.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the first guard said pointing a sword at Alice's neck

The guards didn't notice Ace until the second guard collapsed to the ground with a bloody wound to his chest.

The first guard returned the sword to his back

"I'm sorry Knight, We'll get out of your way" he apologized dragging the second guard away.

Alice gasped in shock but told herself that Ace has always behaved like this and this was nothing new but Alice still felt like Ace became more sinister and cruel.

When Alice and Ace entered the castle Alice deserted Ace to go look for her kids.

"Crystal, Alex!" Alice screamed walking around the castle as she continued to search for her children.

Alice went inside a random room, when she looked inside she saw two thrones, portraits and other royal things found in a throne room.

When Alice looked inside properly she saw Vivaldi and Peter talking to children, Peter had a curious look on his face and Vivaldi looking at the children with hearts on her eyes.

"What cute children! Who's your mother?" Vivaldi asked them

"Alice Liddell!" Crystal stated proudly

When she said this Peter looked confused and shocked "What does-"

"Mama!" Peter was cut-off by Alex who was running to Alice.

When Crystal heard Alex and saw Alice she also ran towards her and both of them started telling Alice at the same time about their time in Wonderland.

"They have a queen-"

"Nice man named Peter White-'

"Had tea with queen-"

"Like a fairy tale!"

Alice smiled at Crystal and Alex and brought a finger to her lips signaling both of them to let her speak for a moment.

"Alice is that really you?" Peter ask looking closely at Alice

'Yes, it's really me" Alice answered smiling gently.

"Alice! Let's have at the rose garden, we have a lot of questions to ask you" Vivaldi told her before Peter will attack Alice with a hug.

When the three of them were having tea (the kids were playing nearby) Alice, Peter and Vivaldi were having a light conversation about things but unknown to them the children were sort of listening.

"Where will you be staying?" Vivaldi asks taking a sip of her black tea.

"At the clock tower and I will not be changing my mind" Alice answered

"Are they really your children?" Peter ask

"Actually they're adopted" Alice answer

"Where are you taking you and you're kids after the tea party?" Vivaldi ask looking at Crystal and Alex

"Well, there's the amusement park!" Ace said appearing out of nowhere

"Ace, don't be ridic-"

"Mama Can we go? Please!" Crystal and Alex pleaded with puppy dog faces

Alice groaned in frustration but agreed at the end.

XD*XD*XD*XD*XD*XD

When the tea party ended there was still sunlight so they're going to the amusement park.

When they arrived there, Alice carried both of her children (if that's possible) so they won't get lost.

"Kitty-cat" Crystal said before jumping down from her mother's arms and running to chase something.

Alice and Alex both blinked before chasing after her and yelling at her to stop running but Crystal seems preoccupied.

"Gottcha!" Crystal exclaimed grabbing a tail.

Apparently Crystal saw a cat tail and it reminded her of Alice's cat, Delilah.

"Whoa! Where did you came from?" a voice ask lifting up his tail and Crystal who was clinging on it.

She ignored his question and continues to play with his tail unaware of the fact that there was a man with cat ears and a cat tail.

He sighed "I'm Boris Airay, what's your name" he asks carrying her

"Crystal"

"Where's your family?"

"Lost them!" she replied looking shock as she realizes she left her brother and mother.

"I'll help you find them" Boris offered.

"Crystal!" Alice and Alex screamed looking for her.

"Mama!"

They heard a familiar voice screamed in happiness as Alice saw someone bringing Crystal to them.

"Here you go, have we met before?" Boris asks giving Crystal to her

"Boris, I'm Alice don't you remember?" Alice ask

"Alice! You've changed, in a good way" he said hastily.

Alice smiled as Boris gave them a tour of the Amusement park for Crystal and Alex.

"Want to meet the old man?" Boris ask

"Sure, where is Gowland?" Alice asks looking around for the owner.

"There he is" he answered pointing at the direction of the entrance.

Alice, Gowland and Boris talk about random topics while keeping a close eye on Crystal and Alex.

Everything was going well until-

"Hello _Mary, _how have you been?" someone said with malice evident in his voice.

"Dam you Dupre!" Gowland growled turning his violin into a gun and shooting at him.

Blood smirk before taking out a machine gun out of mid-air and also shooting at him.

Alice was about to take her kids back to the tower but felt someone dragging her and her children to the opposite way.

"I'm sorry about that, I don't know what came over me by the way I'm Elliot March" Elliot said looking sheepishly at Alice.

"Newbie-hair really is an idiot" someone stated but it sounded like two people said it.

"Damn you two brats!" he said knocking Dee and Dum's heads together.

Dee and Dum were rubbing their sore heads.

"The seductress is back?" A new voice asks with even more malice clearly evident.

_**A/N: Done! This turned out to be a little lame to me but it's up to you viewers to decide that so I would love to read reviews and comments.**_

_**It **__**won't**__** be an Alice X Blood but it would be an Alice X Everyone.**_

_**P.S. - I'm too lazy and tired to think of spoilers so here's the best I've got-**_

_**Alice and her kids will stay at the mansion and chaos ensues.**_

_**The story will be better than this!**_

_**Peace out!**_


	3. Tea Party at the Hatter's

_**A/N: Chapter 3, Sup peoples? =D Thank you for the reviews and thanks for the suggestions. Keep up the reviews and suggestions! Tell your friends! =P**_

_**This chapter is about Alice and her children staying at the Hatter's Mansion and Alice and her children attend a tea party and chaos ensues.**_

_**Alice might sing in this chapter (a lullaby for her kids).**_

_**Disclaimer: H/C/J no kuni no Alice does not belong to me, the songs does not belong to me. The plot belongs to me and so are Crystal and Alex.**_

_**~HAPPY READINGS~**_

Alice and her Unusual Family

Chapter 3  
>Tea Party at the Hatter's!<p>

_I got the goodies baked  
>Got more than you can take<br>Just try and nibble on my biscuits and my rainbow cake_

_Let's be traditional  
>And non commissional<br>Got my elbows down, pinkies up  
>That's the way you sip my cup<em>

_Welcome to the Tea Party (oh oh, oh)  
>Want to be my VIP? (Oh oh, oh)<br>You didn't RSVP (oh oh, oh)  
>that's ok, that's ok (oh oh, oh)<br>Welcome to the Tea Party (oh oh, oh)  
>Want to be my VIP?<br>When I all steamed up, hear me shout  
>Tip me over and pour me out<em>

_-Tea Party, by Kerli_

(*)

Alice glared at Blood and vice-versa as they locked contact completely ignoring the others as they began to insult; I mean _talk_ to each other.

"Blood, such a _pleasure_ to see you" Alice greeted with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"The pleasures mine _milady" _Blood countered

After a few more seconds of glaring at each other, Blood finally noticed the two children clutching the bottom of Alice's dress.

"My children…adopted" Alice told him and added the last part seeing the confusion in his eyes.

"Mommy, why is Uncle Simone here?" Alex asks (Referring to Alice's ex and who is married to Lorina) Alice winced at the thought of the confusion her kids must be going through, seeing a Simone look alike here must be very confusing for her children.

"Sweetie, that's not Uncle Simone, he just looks like him" Alice explained

"He looks mean" Crystal stated bluntly.

Alice giggled at her daughter's statement but was interrupted by Blood "Would you like to stay at the mansion for the night, it's dangerous for one to travel when it's dark" and as he said this, the sky suddenly turned dark.

Alice reluctantly agreed for her kid's safety so they went inside the Hatter's garden for a short tea party.

Everyone was having fun at the tea party even Alice's children who were doing more harm than good to others.

"Nice hat, borrow!" Crystal said taking Blood's top hat and putting it on her head but since Crystal's head is much smaller it just reached up onto her shoulders, so Crystal now looks like a 3 year old girl with a hat for a head.

Blood sighed then chuckled at Crystal's new appearance "Nice kids you have their" he commented.

"Yeah, they're a handful but they're worth it" Alice said giggling at Alex pulling Elliot's ears and Elliot trying to pry Alex off of him.

"Let me play with them!" Alex whined trying to get Elliot's ears while Elliot groaned then handed him to Alice "Take him" he said giving the pouting to Alex to Alice.

The Tea Party was pretty much lively until Alice decided it was time for Crystal and Alex's bed time.

"Mama!" the two kids whined, "Don't you Mama me! Come on let's go to bed" Alice said holding both of their hands and leading them into the mansion.

(*)

When Alice found a guest room she put Crystal and Alex on the bed and began to leave but was stopped by Crystal's voice "Mama, can you sing us the lullaby?"

Alice smiled as she sat next to them "If I sing it to you, will you both promise that you will sleep?" Alice asks them.

"Yep!' were the chorusing answers, Alice smiled then began to sing in a soft and gentle voice.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings  
>Things I almost remember<br>And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<em>

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
>Horses prance through a silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully  
>Across my memory<em>

_Far away, long ago  
>Glowing dim as an ember<br>Things my heart used to know  
>Things it yearns to remember<em>

_And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December"<em>

Alice smiled as she finished the song and seeing her children both sleeping soundly. When Alice stood up to go out she found Crystal and Alex hugging both of her arms tightly. 'Well, I guess I could sleep here for the night' Alice thought before falling asleep on the bed also.

(*)

Morning came and Alice was shocked to find Crystal and Alex not in the room with her but Alice saw the door wide open.

Alice asked a faceless maid if she knows where her children are. "Crystal and Alex are with Dee and Dum-Sama in their room" she answered. Alice thought about all the dangerous weapons in Dee and Dum's room and panicked so she looked for the twin's room.

When Alice found Dee and Dum's room she was angry because of how Dee and Dum left them to play with weapons, shocked and relieved because of how Crystal and Alex have no scratches or deep wounds on them.

Crystal was playing with a grenade and treating it like a ball; bringing it up and down, up and down and Alex was playing with two daggers and clashing them together.

"Kids, what are you doing?" Alice asks

"Playing, Uncle Dee and Uncle Dum saw us sneaking around-"

"So they brought us here and was playing with us until they were called so we played by ourselves" Crystal was interrupted by Alex who finished the sentence in one breath.

Before Alice could respond Dee and Dum came running into the room and stopped when they saw Alice glaring at the two of them.

"Onee-san, we can explain…right Dee?" Dum asks pushing Dum in front of him.

"What!" Dum shouted when he was pushed in front of his brother, "Well…you see…bye!" Saying that Dee and Dum ran away from the furious brunette.

Alice sigh as she took the weapons from Crystal and Alex carefully then putting it on a table.

"Want breakfast?" Alice asks Crystal and Alex remembering that she didn't have breakfast and maybe her kids didn't also have any breakfast.

Crystal nodded while Alex shook his head; Alice sigh "Crystal can have breakfast with mommy, while Alex can just wait or play" Alice said getting both of their hands then bringing them out to the dining room of the mansion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Crystal slow down, the foods not going anywhere" Alice exclaimed watching her daughter hurriedly eat pancakes, bacon, eggs and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Sorry mama!" Crystal apologized with a mouthful of food, "Don't talk while your mouth is full" Alice reminded her as she nodded in understand.

After breakfast Alice got her kids to leave to go back to the tower. "Mama, can we go back later?" Alex asks, "If mama has the time" Alice answers thinking uncertainly about going back to the mansion.

"Hey Alice, you're leaving already?" Elliot asks backing away from Crystal who wants to hold his hare ears more.

"Yeah, Julius, Gray and Nightmare must be worried about me and my kids" Alice explains while Alex looks at his mom curiously.

"Who" he asks trying to think if he ever heard one of those names before.

"Some friends that will help us" Alice answers slightly worried on how the tower trio will take her kids and their _'uniqueness'_.

Alice was about tell Crystal to stop playing (hurting) Elliot when the Tweedle twins and Blood appeared.

Alice giggled as Elliot handed Crystal to her mumbling about over-energetic kids, giving him an apologetic smile getting Crystal from him, "Sorry about that" Alice apologized, "No problem Alice" Elliot said blushing slightly.

The twins came to apologize to her "We're sorry onee-san" they both apologized, "It's alright guys" Alice said smiling sweetly at them.

Blood came to see her off "Have a safe trip milady" blood said, "Thank you for the hospitality Blood" Alice thanked taking Crystal and Alex's hand and leading them to the tower.

(*)

_**A/N: Finished! This turned out to be a good chapter but I'm still an amateur so keep the reviews coming.**_

_**This won't be a BloodXAlice but an AliceXEveryone so give me your fave couples and mention them in your reviews to remind myself to write them 'cause I have poor memory.**_

_**SPOILERS for the next chapter:**_

_*** Alice and her kids arrive at the tower and chaos ensues.**_

_***Julius accidentally makes Crystal cry and has no idea how to make her stop her crying.**_

_***Alex gets lost inside the tower by playing hide-n-seek.**_


	4. Trouble in the Tower!

_**A/N: Chapter 4! Sorry if I'm not updating my other stories but I'll start with 'Alice and her Unusual Family'.**_

_**P.S.-The song may not have anything to do with the plot but I like it! Thanks for the reviews and please continue the reviews. =D, =P, XD, O.o, ^.o, (*)**_

_**This story will be divided into two parts: **__**The first part**__** will be about Alice and her family in the clock tower and **__**the second part**__** will be about Boris taking Alex to the amusement park and Alice and Crystal went after them and many incidents happen.**_

_**Disclaimer: H/C/J no kuni no Alice and the song does not belong to me but the plot and Crystal, Alex belong to me!**_

_**~HAPPY READINGS~**_

Alice and her Unusual Family

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4

Trouble in the Tower!

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
>You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist<br>You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
>You can be the heart that I spill on the pages<br>You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
>You can be the pencil and I can be the paper<br>You can be as cold as the winter weather  
>But I don't care as long as were together<em>

_Chorus:__  
>Don't know if I could ever be<br>Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
>And in time I know that we'll both see<br>That we're all we need  
>Cause you're the apple to my pie<br>You're the straw to my berry  
>You're the smoke to my high<br>And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<em>

_-Perfect two, By: Auburn_

(*)

When Alice arrived at the tower she was greeted by Nightmare "Hey Alice! Are these your children?" he asks taking note of the two children clutching the bottom of Alice's dress. "Yeah, this is Crystal and this is Alex" Alice replied going inside the tower with Nightmare.

"Who are they?" Julius asks pointing at the two children. "My children, Crystal and Alex" Alice replied smiling gently at her two children. "They're cute" Gray commented "Thank you very much Sir." Crystal said smiling proudly.

"Alex, are you alright?" Alice asks taking note of how quiet Alex is ever since they step foot in the tower.

"When are we going home?" Alex asks looking at Alice

"Alex, it's a little complicated so we're going to stay here for awhile but I promise you, we'll be safe here" Alice replies sincerely looking at him in the eye.

Alice then looked at Julius and said "Julius can my kids and I stay here, please?" she asks. "Sure" came the gruff response from the man. "Thanks, they won't be that much of a bother" Alice said referring to Crystal and Alex

'At least I hope not' Alice thought thinking of how much energy Crystal and Alex have.

(*)

The next morning Alice decided to go and do a little shopping because there are only a few ingredients in the kitchen.

"Mama's going shopping, both of you behave, I'll be quick, bye!" Alice told her kids as she left for awhile.

When Alice left the kids went to explore the tower in different ways: Alex went to look for a playmate while Crystal went to look for things she could do to help.

When Crystal went to Julius' office she saw him concentrating on his work Crystal decided to talk to him "Hi! How did you know mama?" she asks suddenly appearing at his side. "Argh! Don't do that!" Julius scolded after recovering himself from the semi-shock.

"Crystal sorry but can you answer my question?" Crystal asks.

"I met Alice a few years ago, she also stayed here and made friends then she returned to your world" Julius explained,

"Why did Mama go back?" Crystal asks again getting curiouser and curiouser,

"I don't know" Julius bluntly answer.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them or uncomfortable for Crystal "What can Crystal do to help?" Crystal ask again wanting to help him,

"Just sit there and do nothing" Julius ordered still not looking up from his work,

Crystal frowned then had an idea; she saw a box filled with broken clocks across the room and wanting to be useful, Crystal took the box and went to Julius bringing it but unfortunately she has horrible balance so she, along with the box fell to the floor with a huge THUD!

Julius look up from his work to see Crystal hurriedly putting the even more broken clocks in the box.

Julius hurried to her side and began to also help her put the broken clocks in the box, putting two and two together he figured out how Crystal fell with the box. "Were you trying to bring me this box full of heavy and broken clocks?" Julius asks voice hard and firm. Crystal just nodded slowly and glumly.

"Next time tell someone before you're going to do something idiotic, what Alice will say if she saw you act like an airhead!" Julius scolded the young girl.

Crystal didn't say anything but Julius heard a small sniff and whimper.

Julius tensed and began to hug the little girl to stop the waterworks until Crystal began shifting uncomfortably "I can't breathe!" Crystal shouted, When Julius let go off the hug Crystal smiled "Thanks for cheering me up!" she said.

The both of them went back to the table, Julius working and Crystal talking about random things.

(*)

While Alex was looking for a playmate someone knocked him over and that someone turned out to be Nightmare.

"Hey Alex, sorry about that" Nightmare apologized helping Alex of the floor. "Why were you running?" Alex asks, "Gray was trying to get me to work and give me a shot so I avoided him and bumped into you" Nightmare answers shuddering at the memory.

"Since you've avoided Mr. Gray, can you play with me?" Alex asks with a puppy dog face. "Well…um…Sure!" Nightmare answer then added "What do you have in mind". "I guess we could play hide-n-seek" Alex suggested.

When Nightmare agreed they decided to start at the top of the tower.

"Okay Alex, when I count to 10 you hide while I seek" Nightmare instructed turning away to start the game "One, Two, Three-".

Alex ran to find a hiding spot, he ran to the bottom of the tower and hid behind a widely spaced cabinet and stayed still (he's perfectly safe).

After a few minutes Alex saw something pink poking also behind the cabinet and when he pulled it he heard a familiar voice yelped.

"What the heck was that!" Boris said as he felt his tail being pulled, When Boris investigated and moved the cabinet he saw one of the children Alice brought to the Amusement Park 'I think he's name is Alex, yeah Alex'.

"Hey Alex is that you?" Boris asks, "Sshh! I'm hiding from Nightmare" came the reply from Alex. "Yeah, want to go to the Amusement park again?" Boris asks. "Amusement Park! Let's go!" Alex exclaimed getting out from his hiding place and running outside with Boris catching up to him.

(*)

Back to the tower, Nightmare was looking for Alex, it's been half an hour and he hasn't found him yet.

"Gray, have you seen Alex?" Nightmare asks when he saw Gray doing his paperwork for him.

"No, you should really work on your paperwork Nightmare-Sama" Gray said, then noticing how anxious Nightmare is he added "Are you alright?". "Yeah, but have you seen Alex?" Nightmare asks again "No, what did you do?" Gray asks worried that Nightmare has done something dangerous.

"We were playing hide-n-seek, I can't find him anywhere!" Nightmare explained the important details.

"Well let's look now" Gray said, both of them going to the bottom of the tower to see if he left or not.

When they both reached the bottom of the tower they saw a note on one of the cabinet.

The note was messily written, here's what it said:

_Took Alex to the Amusement Park, I'll bring him back before dark, no need to worry._

_Boris A._

When they finished reading the note the door opened and in came Alice hands full of grocery bags. "Sorry the shopping was a little long" Alice apologize going to the kitchen to put the groceries.

Crystal came to the kitchen also to greet her mama but Alice noticed that Alex wasn't here. "Where's Alex?" Alice asks the four of them (Nightmare, Gray, Julius and Crystal), Gray just handed her the note.

(*)

"I'll kill Boris!" Alice said walking outside the tower to the Amusement Park with Crystal. Crystal begged and pleaded to Alice to bring her along to the Amusement Park.

When they were outside the Amusement Park's gates she sighed as she entered the Amusement Park with Crystal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A/N: Finished! Sorry if it looks rushed, I had tons to do so please review and give me more suggestions and ideas.**_

_**I'm again, too lazy to write spoilers so here's the best I've got. Next chapter will be about a more specific adventure in the Amusement Park. Alex and Crystal force Alice into joining some rides with them and Boris gives her trouble (grins evilly).**_

_**~PEACE OUT! ~**_


	5. Amusement Park Fun! Or not

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I kind of changed my writing style, so tell me if it's better. This is a more detailed view of Alice and her kids at the Amusement Park. (PLEASE REVIEW and THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!)**_

_**P.S. - The songs I put don't have anything to do with some parts of the stories but I like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: H/C/J no kuni no Alice and the song does not belong to me but the plot and Crystal, Alex belong to me!**_

_**~HAPPY READINGS~**_

Alice and her Unusual Family

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 5:

Amusement Park Fun! (Or not)

_When I look at you,  
>I see forgiveness,<br>I see the truth.  
>You love me for who I am,<br>like the stars hold the moon,  
>Right there where they belong.<br>And I know I'm not alone._

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
>When there's no light to break up the dark,<br>that's when I, I, I look at you.  
>When the waves are flooding the shore,<br>and I can't find my way home anymore,  
>that's when I, I, I look at you<em>

_._

_You, appear just like a dream to me.  
>Just like kaleidoscope colors,<br>That cover me,  
>All I need,<br>Every breath that I breathe,  
>Don't you know you're beautiful!<em>

_-When I look at you, Miley Cyrus_

_(*)_

While Alice and Crystal were looking for Boris and Alex. Boris and Alex were just stirring up trouble, or Boris making trouble with Alex tagging along.

"So Alex, how's Alice, I mean your mom doing?" Boris asks sitting with Alice on a random bench. "Mama's fine, she fusses over little things but she means well" Alex said with only little difficulty (give Alex some credit he's only 4). "Do you have a dad?" Boris asks while Alex just shrugged then exclaimed "I want ice cream!" he said pulling Boris's tail. "Ouch! Sure, let's go" Boris bringing Alex to his back.

When Alex got his ice cream (rocky road) and Boris just ordered soda, they just talked and talked, Boris also asks questions about Alice's life (love life mostly).

While Boris and Alex were hanging out, Alice and Crystal were looking for the both of them.

"This is the second time I'm looking for Boris because he has one of my kids" Alice mumbled to herself carrying Crystal. Crystal just hummed to herself completely forgetting that they're both looking for Alex and Boris.

"Kitty Cat!" Crystal exclaimed jumping out from her mother's arms and running to Boris.

"Crystal! Wait!" Alice called after her but Crystal was too distracted to hear. When Crystal reached Boris and Alex she saw Alex eating ice cream, angry that she didn't get one, Crystal took the ice cream then threw it away.

"Hey!" Alex yelled and glared at Crystal who was glaring at him back until Alice came into the scene.

"Crystal! Don't run away again and Alex why didn't you go wait for me when Boris asked you to come to the Amusement Park" Alice scolded sitting down next to Crystal and Alex. "Sorry" both kids mumbled looking down; Alice sighed then smiled "It's alright" Alice said.

"So Alice, since you're here why don't you ride a few rides with me?" Boris asks and Alice saw something mischievous in his eyes. "I can't, because…well…you know…um" Alice was at lost for words but she doesn't want to have fun with Boris 'cause knowing Boris, it'll be something either crazy or dangerous.

"Mama, please!" Crystal and Alex begged, Alice groaned "Alright! But nothing to dangerous" she said, worried more for her kids than herself. Boris smirked, grabbed Alice's hand "You won't regret it" he said, leading her to one of the rides with Crystal and Alex smiling at Boris and Alice.

Boris, Alice, Crystal and Alex were just walking about the Park when they we're greeted by Gowland.

"Who's he again?" Crystal asks, while Boris snickered and whispered to them "His name is _Mary_ Gowland" he told them while Alice glared at him "You'll do anything to make him mad" she said, "I'm just answering a question" he defended himself.

Gowland joined the group then held up his violin "I composed a new song, want to hear it?" Gowland asks but not waiting for any answers he started to play it. The music-or-noise was so loud and horrible that everyone near covered their ears.

"Stop! Mary Gowland!" Crystal shouted then Gowland stopped playing, much to everyone's relief but there was anger in his eyes, "You told them my name, didn't you?" Gowland asks turning his violin into a gun and aiming it at Boris.

"Relax old man, everyone already knew, the two kids heard it before already" Boris answered calmly. Gowland just glared at him harshly then began shooting at him while Boris just chuckled, dodge then ran while Gowland ran after him, proceeding to shoot him.

Alice began to lead her kids out of the Amusement Park when someone bumped her from behind. When Alice saw who bumped her she saw Pierce Villiers, the dormouse.

"Hello Alice, are these your kids I've been hearing about?" Perce asks noticing Crystal and Alex. "Yep! This is Crystal and this is Alex" Alice introduced not noticing that Alex's eyes were focused on Pierce's ears.

"Who are you?" Crystal asks while Pierce just smiled "I'm Pierce Villiers" he answered while Alex just stared at his ears. "Can you carry me?" Alex asks in a cute voice. When Pierce carried Alex, he started to play with his ears (just like with Elliot's).

"Ouch! Alice get him off me" Pierce said trying to pry Alex of off of his ears. When Alice got Alex off of Pierce, all of them were just talking and walking about until Boris showed up again.

Boris glared daggers at Pierce who stepped back frightened, Alice sighed "Can't you two be civil for once?" she asks. "No!" Boris and Pierce shouted one angry and the other scared.

"Fine then, I'll be leaving now" Alice said holding Crystal and Alex's hand and walking away, "Fine! We'll be civil" Boris said grudgingly appearing at Alice's right side, Pierce just went to Alice's left side.

"Mama! Why don't you ride that one?" Crystal asks tugging Alice's dress and pointing to one of the big roller coasters. The rollercoaster has many loops, high peaks etc.

"No thanks" Alice said weakly but Boris grabbed her hand "Come on, it's just a simple ride" Boris persuaded but Alice countered "Who's gonna watch Crystal and Alex?" she asks, Boris now glared at Pierce "I'll d-do it" he said weakly.

Alice groaned "Fine! One ride!" While Pierce led Crystal and Alex to one of near benches, Boris dragged Alice to the ride, but only Boris noticed the danger sign and ignored it, before long the ride started and Alice was screaming and clutching onto Boris who was smirking, then everything went black for Alice.

(*)

"Hey! I think she's waking up" Pierce exclaimed inside the infirmary of the Amusement Park.

"W-what happened?" Alice asks, feeling a light headache coming on. "You blacked out so we took you here, in the infirmary; Gowland said that the rollercoaster was a little dangerous" Boris told her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where are Crystal and Alex?" Alice asks, Boris shrugged, "They're outside with one of the nurses" Pierce told her, after he said that Crystal and Alex burst into the room and hugged Alice tightly.

Alice smiled down at her kids then realized something "What time is it?" she asks. Boris shrugged again, "About early in the morning" Pierce said, "You and your kids stayed the night" Boris added chuckling at her shocked expression. "Thanks for everything guys! Have to get back to the tower" Alice thanked leaving, holding Crystal and Alex out.

Alice, Crystal and Alex were going back to the tower and when they returned they saw Ace there again carrying a bloody sack full of clocks.

Everything went normal-well-normal if you stayed in Wonderland until Ace popped up a question "Het Alice! When are you going to the circus?" he asks. When Crystal and Alex heard the word 'circus' they both pleaded to Alice.

"Please! Mama!" they both said while Alice sighed, "Maybe tomorrow, I'm a little tired" Alice said before lying down on the sofa and taking a nap.

"Tomorrow's going to be one hell of a day" Alice murmured to herself, thinking about what would happen at the circus tomorrow.

(*)

_**Finished! Sorry if the characters, especially Pierce and Gowland, are a bit OC. I haven't played the game and only read the manga so suggestions, tips and reviews would be most appreciated.**_

_**~BYEZ~**_


	6. Circus Day with White Joker!

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating that much! This chapter is about Alice and her kids meeting with the Jokers.**_

_**P.S.-Please Review and thanks to those who review. To those who review this story, if you can, review my other stories also. P.S.S-The songs I put may or may not be related to the story, I just put what I like.**_

_**Disclaimer: H/C/J no kuni no Alice and the song does not belong to me but the plot and Crystal, Alex belong to me!**_

_**~HAPPY READINGZ~**_

(*)

_Rihanna:_

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<br>To fly, To fly_

_Nicki Minaj:_  
><em>I wish today it will rain all day<em>  
><em>Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away<em>  
><em>Trying to forgive you for abandoning me<em>  
><em>Praying but I think I'm still an angel away<em>  
><em>Angel away, yeah strange in a way<em>  
><em>Maybe that is why I chase strangers away<em>  
><em>They got their guns out aiming at me<em>  
><em>But I become near when they aiming at me<em>  
><em>Me, me, me against them<em>  
><em>Me against enemies, me against friends<em>  
><em>Somehow they both seem to become one<em>  
><em>A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood<em>  
><em>They start coming and I start rising<em>  
><em>Must be surprising, I'm just summising<em>  
><em>Win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher<em>  
><em>More fire<em>

_-Fly, Nicki Minaj & Rihanna_

_(*)_

Alice woke up to the blinding light of the sun, she groaned as she got up and fixed herself: changed from her nightgown to her dress, fixed her hair etc.

She went to the kitchen to make breakfast for her kids and for herself. After a few minutes, Crystal and Alex came into the kitchen. After finishing breakfast, Alice dressed her kids 'cause they're going to the circus (Kids want it, not Alice).

"I can't wait to go to the circus today!" Crystal chirped while Alex was just covering his ears, "Shut up!" he shouted at Crystal who stuck her tongue out at him. Alice sighed then smiled "stop bickering or I won't take you two to the circus" Alice warned.

When she said those words the three role holders came in looking shocked, "What?" Alice asks. "You're taking Crystal and Alex to the circus?" Nightmare asks, Alice nodded. "You do know that the Jokers are dangerous?" Gray asks also, "Relax! We'll just watch the show then leave, we won't go near the Jokers" Alice answered. "Fine, just be back before sundown" Julius told her.

When the three role holders left, Alice gave a groan of frustration, meeting with the Jokers wasn't exactly Alice's idea of fun. Alice smiled as she saw Crystal twirling around in her dress then falling down while Alex was just reading a book upside down.

For some reason Crystal wanted to make Alice and Alex wear fancy clothes than regular clothes but Alice persuaded Crystal to change her mind. Alice sometimes wonders if Crystal and Alex are more special (in a good way) than other kids their age.

"Can we go already?" Crystal asks, "Alright we can go, Alex come on" Alice said getting Alex's book and putting it on the bed. Alex just frowned but held Alice's hand. The three of them left and began to walk to the circus.

(*)

After a few minutes of walking, Alice and her kids saw the circus tent and many faceless also entering the circus tent.

When they entered the circus tent, Alice was momentarily blinded by the bright lights and colors. When Alice, Crystal and Alex found sits on the first row, Alice inwardly groaned. White Joker could see her and she isn't prepared for the insults or questions.

"Welcome to the Circus!" a voice exclaimed as a man with wine red hair and eyes with a ringmaster's outfit walked into the middle of the circus and proceeded with the show. The show was very amusing and had everyone applauding.

After the show, Alice, Crystal and Alex were about to leave when Crystal spotted White and ran to him, disappearing at sight.

Alice carried Alex then proceeded to run through crowds of people to try and find Crystal when she felt someone tap her shoulder. When she turned around, she came face-to-face with none other than White Joker, who was carrying Crystal.

"Hello, is this little girl yours?" he asks while Alice just stood there in shock 'Does he even recognize me?' she thought, nodding and getting Crystal.

'Maybe he doesn't recognize me, if he doesn't recognize me maybe I can face both Jokers some other time' she thought.

"You seem familiar, have we met?" White asks, trying to remember where he's seen the woman before. "Um…Well...Not exactly" she answers while White just looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean 'Not exactly'?" he asks again, "I mean…we've never met before!" Alice said trying to get away but White held her arm tightly.

"What's your name?" he asks again, he felt her tense up. 'Shoot' Alice thought, but before she could think of a fake name, Alex and Crystal shouted at the same time "Alice Liddell!".

When she faced White, his eyes were both shocked and amused. "Hello Miss. Alice, why don't we catch up" he said composing himself. His eyes now held something she couldn't read but Alice knew one thing 'I'm screwed!' she thought.

(*)

_**Sorry if it's short! Between school and activities, this is the best I could do. **_

_**Alice really seems to want to avoid Joker. I really want to hear all your reviews, ideas and comments. Please review my other stories.**_

_**~BYEZ~ ;)**_


	7. Meeting the Warden!

_**Hey Guys! Happy Holidays! Hope u all like this chapter, mostly about Alice and the kids meeting Black Joker...Anyways Read and Review :))**_

_**~Happy Readingz~**_

Chapter 7: Meeting the Warden!

_"You seem familiar, have we met?" White asks, trying to remember where he's seen the woman before. "Um…Well...Not exactly" she answers while White just looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean 'Not exactly'?" he asks again, "I mean…we've never met before!" Alice said trying to get away but White held her arm tightly._

_"What's your name?" he asks again, he felt her tense up. 'Shoot' Alice thought, but before she could think of a fake name, Alex and Crystal shouted at the same time "Alice Liddell!"._

_When she faced White, his eyes were both shocked and amused. "Hello Miss. Alice, why don't we catch up" he said composing himself. His eyes now held something she couldn't read but Alice knew one thing 'I'm screwed!' she thought._

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

"How have you been Alice?" White asks smirking a little seeing her tense. "I'm fine, thanks for asking" Alice answered, holding Crystal in one hand and Alex in the other.

After a few minutes of walking and silence, Alice and her kids found themselves in the prison.

"White, are you sure this is a safe place for my children?" Alice asks, concern evident in her voice. White just shrugged then smirked as he saw his counterpart approaching them, whip in hand.

"What the f*** are you doing here?" Black asks, glaring at White and Alice. "And who the f*** is she?" he added. "That Black, is the foreigner Alice" White introduced before Black's eyes widened in shock. Composing himself "Hey s***" he greeted her, smirking.

"Black! Please don't curse in front of children" Alice ordered darkly glaring at the warden. "What children?" Black asks.

Alice looked at both of her sides "Great! I lost them both again" Alice said before turning to White. "Please help me look for them" she said, White just nodded and smiled warmly before they heard a little girls voice.

"Cool! Borrow!" Crystal said, taking Black's whip from his waist and playing with it. Alex came up behind White, climbed his back then took his jester's hat.

Crystal was now playing with Black's whip, testing it a few times but mostly trying to use it as a jump rope but failing miserably but still laughed and smiled. Alex just put on White's jester hat on his head, it was to big for him so it just fell over his eyes. Both were just playing and laughing; not noticing their giggling mother, a smiling (or smirking) jester and a glaring warden.

"Who the f*** are they!" He cursed angrily glaring at the two kids, Crystal just continued to play with the whip but Alex suddenly stared at Black with wide eyes. "Mama! He cursed!" he exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Black who just glared harshly at Alex.

"Shut up you f****** brat!" Black growled, Alex didn't flinch but just stuck out his tongue. "I'm not a brat, right mama?" Alex asks, Alice nodded "You're not a brat Alex" she said in a comforting voice.

"Ha!" Alex yelled in a triumphant voice sticking his tongue out at Black.

Before Black could curse again, they all heard a shriek that came from Crystal.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks, quickly inspecting her to see if she has any bruises. "S-scary!" Crystal stuttered pointing at a tarantula not far from her.

"It's alright, Shhh" Alice comforted, shooing away the spider who scurried away. Picking Crystal up in her arms, Alice continued to comfort her.

Alice then saw Black smirking at her. "What's with the smirk?" Alice asks suspiciously, "I always knew you would be a f****** s***" Black answered looking at her, Crystal and Alex.

"It's not like that! Crystal and Alex were both adopted" Alice explained. "Yup! Even though-" Alex began but was cut off by Crystal, "Mama loves us!" she exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

Alice smiled warmly at her kids, "What time is it?" Alice asks White. "Almost dark" he informed her, "Thanks! Gotta go" Alice said before the prison turned into the circus then Alice walked away carrying Crystal and holding Alex's hand.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

"Those kids were annoying as hell" Black grumbled massaging his temple, "They weren't that bad" White commented.

Black just glared at his counterpart who smirked in return.

"F*** you!" Black cursed leaving the jester alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

Alice and her kids went to the Tower in only a few minutes.

"We're home~!" Crystal sang, skipping into the Tower and sitting down on a couch.

Alice smiled, 'It's kinda weird but cute that we stayed here only a few days and Crystal already thinks of this place like home' Alice thought. Alex just walked in and got a random book and began reading, even though he could only understand a few chapters Alex really loves to read.

"How was the trip?" Gray asks, sitting next to Alex.

"It was fun! The circus was the bestest I've ever seen" Crystal exclaimed smiling brightly, "Bestest isn't a word dummy" Alex mumbled still reading a book. Crystal glared at him then went up to him, got his book and hit Alex on the head with his book.

"Ow!" Alex yelled holding his head with his hands. Crystal just sticked her tongue out at him, The two then began bickering with each other.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

"How was the trip, really?" Gray asks as he, Nightmare, Julius and Alice were out of hearing range of the children.

"It was alright, the show was great but White and Black recognized me, Not much damage, just Black's cursing" Alice explained.

"Good, I thought that something worse might happen, How's Crystal and Alex fairing in Wonderland?" Nightmare asks. "They're doing fine" Alice answered turning a bit tensed.

"You do know how bloody and dangerous Wonderland is" Julius said not looking up from his work. "I Know, but I'm sure it'll be just fine" Alice said avoiding eye-contact. "If you're sure" Julius mumbled still working when suddenly he felt someone yank his ponytail.

"Crystal!" Alice warned getting Crystal and putting her on Alice's lap. "Now why did you do that?" Alice asks, Crystal sniffed and looked like she's about to cry. "Because Alex said I'm to dumb to do something bad" she explained.

"Alex!" Alice called, Alex came into the room staring at the ground.

"Why did you tell her that?" Alice asks while Alex just mumbled a few words, "'Cause she annoys me" Alex answered a bit louder this time looking hesitantly at his mother and sister.

"I'm not annoying!" Crystal exclaimed crossing her arms and pouting while Alex just stared at the ground again.

"Of course not, Both of you are siblings so you have to stick with each other no matter what, Understand?" Alice explained. "Yes mama" Alex and Crystal both answered before Crystal jumped out of Alice's lap.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks, "hungry" Crystal said quietly before going after Alex who left o continue his reading.

"I'll make dinner" Alice announced going into the kitchen.

"I'll help" Gray offered then Nightmare, Julius and Alice both paled. "No thanks, just rest" Alice told him remembering how bad a cook Gray was when she came to Wonderland.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

"Dinner's ready!" Alice called to Crystal and Alex, The other three role holders were already at the table.

Dinner was quite eventful, only a few words were exchanged and besides a few conversations it was actually a normal, quiet and peaceful meal.

"I'm going to the market tomorrow so Crystal, Alex both of you behave" Alice told them. "Can I go mama?" Crystal asks using a puppy-dog face. "Mama's not taking you! Mama's taking me!" Alex exclaimed glaring at Crystal who glared at him in return.

"I'm not taking both of you, I'll be quick" Alice told them but then Crystal and Alex both looked at her with big, sad eyes and both said "Please mama!".

"Just take them with you, I'm sure they won't get into much trouble" Nightmare said, Gray nodded in agreement while Julius just continued eating only giving stiff nod.

"...Fine" Alice agreed while both Crystal and Alex cheered.

'It's gonna be another long day' Alice thought before smiling and continued eating.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

_**Done! Happy Holidays again! Read and Review, ideas are very welcomed~**_


	8. Time at the Castle!

_**'Sup! Hope you all enjoy the New Year and this chapter~ Sorry for not updating, Life's been hectic! This chapter's mostly about Alice and her kids going shopping and staying for a little while at Heart Castle.**_

_**Disclaimer: What belongs to me belongs to me. What doesn't, doesn't belong to me.**_

Chapter 8:

"Bye~" Crystal sang out as she said goodbye to the role-holders in the tower while Alex just waved goodbye, Alice already said her goodbye's a few minutes ago.

"Troublesome kids" Julius sighed out as Alice and her kids went out of the tower to go shopping.

"Yeah, but they're pretty cute" Gray commented while Julius just gave a stiff nod showing he also agrees, Gray also got a needle for Nightmare's shot.

"Stay away from me!" Nightmare exclaimed seeing the needle in Gray's hand. 'Here we go again' Gray thought before chasing after Nightmare.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

Alice held Crystal and Alex's hands tightly so that they won't run off again (mostly Crystal).

"Hey Mama, What are we gonna buy?" Alex asks his mom who seems lost in thought.

"Hm, Were gonna buy some ingredients, Why? Is there something you would like to buy?" Alice asks while Alex just shook his head but then answered shyly "Books not about clocks or work".

"I want a new dress or doll or a pet!" Crystal exclaimed, "No one asks you!" Alex yelled at her then Crystal just pulled Alice's hand slightly, "Can I?" she asks then Alice smiled warmly "We'll see" she answered. "Yeah!" Crystal chirped happily.

Alice led her kids to a store/market to go shopping.

"Alright, this seems to be enough for a few days or weeks" Alice thought aloud, inspecting the ingredients and foods she bought after half an hours' worth of shopping.

"What do you wanna buy? And only choose one" She told her kids who immediately started looking for a thing to buy.

Crystal went to the toy section and began selecting dolls from the aisles.

"Come on, We better make sure she doesn't get into trouble" Alice said grabbing Alex's hand and leading him to the toy section were Crystal was at.

"Mama! Can I have this?" Crystal asks holding out a doll with brown hair, black eyes and the doll's wearing a princess gown.

"Of course, What about you Alex?" Alice asks while Alex dragged his mom and sister to the book section and began picking out books.

Alex saw a familiar book in one of the bookshelves, he showed it to his mom who smiled warmly at the sight of the book in his hands.

"Do you wanna buy that book?" Alice asks then Alex nodded.

"Alright! If I have time, I'll read it to you" Alice told them still smiling.

After buying all the items, Alice and her kids decided to take a stroll around Wonderland before going back to the Tower. Everything was peaceful and quiet until Alice heard a familiar voice yell her name.

"Alice!" Peter yelled tackling her into a hug from behind.

"Peter! Get off!" Alice ordered angrily to the Prime Minister who just nuzzled his face into her neck, blushing from the contact, Alice managed to get away from his hold around her waist and glared at Peter.

"Hello Alice! Why don't you and your kids go visit the Palace" Peter offered.

"Can we?" Crystal and Alex both asks their mom who was shaking her head. "No, We need to go to the Tower" Alice explained but both Crystal and Alex just pouted and did their puppy-dog face. Alice eventually gave in "Fine, but only for a few minutes" she said while Crystal and Alex both cheered.

Peter led Alice and her kids quickly to the palace and before they knew it Vivaldi was cooing and spoiling Alice's kids with Peter and Ace at the sidelines but if she notices either of them staring at her she quickly turns cold and threatens them that she'll behead them if they don't look away and find something else to stare at.

Alex then walked towards Peter and Ace and began asking questions about their roles.

"What's a Knight and a Prime Minister?" he asks curiously looking at Ace's sword then looking oddly at Peter's white rabbit ears.

"A Knight's someone who protects and helps beautiful, young ladies from danger" Ace explained his smile still intact.

"Like Queen Vivaldi?" Alex asks pointing at the queen who was talking to Alice.

"No way, I said beautiful, young lady not old hag" Ace answered, unfortunately for him Vivaldi heard him and glared at him with murderous eyes while Alice tried to calm her down.

"Like mama?" Alex asks again pointing at his mom this time.

"Yep!" Ace answered then added "Any more questions".

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Alex asks seriously looking at his sword then at him suspiciously.

"Yep!" Ace answered, Alex now looking scared rushed to his mom.

"Mama! Ace killed someone" Alex whispered to her, "He's joking just ignore it" Alice told him glaring at Ace and giving him a warning look.

"What do you do here?" Alex asks looking at Peter ear's with a strange look on Alex's face.

"I'm the Prime Minister so I do some paperwork, Help the queen but it's really boring" Peter explained.

"Then why don't you change job?" Alex asks having a curious look in his eyes.

"It's not that easy, Only I can be the Prime Minister and I have no say in the matter" Peter answered, Alex just nodded not fully understanding the explanation but he just continued to ask more questions, then Peter or Ace answering his questions.

Meanwhile Alice and Vivaldi were talking while Crystal just sat on Alice's lap.

"They're just adorable! Can we continue this conversation in _that_ room?" Vivaldi asks, referring to her private room with the stuffed animals.

"Of course, Crystal tell your brother we're going with Vivaldi for a little while" Alice said. "Kay mama!" Crystal answered happily jumping of mother's lap and running towards Alex.

When Crystal went to Alex, she found him talking to Ace and Peter about the palace.

"Alex! Mama said that we're going" Crystal said pulling at Alex's hand and dragging him to Alice's direction.

"Hey! I'm still talking to them" Alex said snatching his hand back and running behind Peter.

Crystal ran up to him and tried to drag him to where Alice and Vivaldi were but he just continued to dodge and run away.

It wasn't long until both Crystal and Alex were fighting and Alice came in to separate them both.

"Hey! Stop fighting both of you!" Alice ordered struggling to separate Crystal and Alex. Finally separating them, Alice then scolded them both "What were you two fighting about?" she asks.

"Crystal was bugging me" Alex said pointing an accusing finger at Crystal. "Mama said that I should tell you" Crystal snapped back at Alex.

"Honey, I did tell Crystal to get you but I never said that she should get you like that but that's not an excuse for you two to fight" Alice exclaimed. "Sorry" both Crystal and Alex muttered staring at the ground.

"Don't apologize to me, Apologize to each other" Alice told the two of them. "...Sorry" Crystal and Alex both apologized to each other avoiding eye-contact.

"Alright! Let's go, Vivaldi's waiting for us" Alice said holding both Crystal and Alex's hands and leading them to Vivaldi's secret room.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

"Alice! Great to see you again, we missed you" Vivaldi said sitting down on one of the chairs in her secret room holding a stuffed, pink teddy bear to her chest.

"Great to see you to Vivaldi" Alice said sitting cross-legged on the floor and grabbing a stuffed animal also.

When Crystal saw all the stuffed animals in the room she squealed in delight and began getting every stuffed animal within her reach and started playing with it while Alex just gave a mixed look of disgust and horror upon seeing all the stuffed animals, puffy dresses, etc.

"Mama, I wanna leave" Alex said, tugging on Alice's sleeve.

"Why?"

"Because this is all girly stuff!" he exclaimed gesturing to the stuffed animals and dresses.

"How about you read the book you bought today" Alice suggested giving him the book.

"'Kay" Alex said getting the book from his mom and sitting cross-legged on the floor next to his mom then began reading.

"Oooh, Read it!" Crystal exclaimed happily, sitting next to Alex and bringing a stuffed toy in each hand.

"Alright" Alice agreed reading the book aloud. Even Vivaldi decided to listen to the foreigner.

_"`But I don't want to go among mad people,' Alice remarked. __  
><em>_`Oh, you can't help that,' said the Cat: `we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.' __  
><em>_`How do you know I'm mad?' said A__lice. __  
><em>_`You must be,' said the Cat, `or you wouldn't have come here.' __  
><em>_Alice didn't think that proved it at all; however, she went on `And how do you know that you're mad?' __  
><em>_`To begin with,' said the Cat, `a dog's not mad. You grant that?' __  
><em>_`I suppose so,'__ said Alice. __  
><em>_`Well, then,' the Cat went on, `you see, a dog growls when it's angry, and wags its tail when it's pleased. Now I growl when I'm pleased, and wag my tail when I'm angry. Therefore I'm mad.'"_

Alice finished telling part of the story where Alice met the Cheshire Cat.

"Mama what's Chesher?" Crystal asks, confusion etched on her face.

"It Cheshire, dummy" Alex said, Crystal glared at him then hit him on the head with the stuffed animal. No sooner than a few minutes Crystal and Alex were in a fight again. Vivaldi and Alice both stood up to separate the children. Alice grabbing Alex and Vivaldi grabbing Crystal.

After a few minutes, Alice and Vivaldi finally calmed down both Crystal and Alex.

After a few more moments of silence Alex asks "Mama, mad is angry right?". Alice pondered at the question before answering. "Yes, but mad can also mean crazy" Alice explained, but before they know it the warm afternoon sky turned to a dark foggy color meaning that it's almost nighttime.

Alice sighed noticing the sudden time change.

"Vivaldi, this may be too much to ask but can we stay here for the night?" Alice asks.

"Of course! The maids will show you to your room" Vivaldi told them knowing that Alice would probably like to spend the night with her kids in the same room.

"Thank you" Alice replied gratefully.

When Alice got Alex and Crystal's hand to lead them to the bedroom, Alice found a faceless maid standing outside the door. "Follow me please" she said and walked to the direction of the bedroom with Alice and her kids following her.

The maid stopped outside a door, "This is your room" she explained opening the door then walking away.

"Thank you!" Alice called back, entering the room with Crystal and Alex.

The bed was big enough to fit Alice, Crystal and Alex with some room to spare.

"Mama, I wanna go home" Alex said out of the blue snuggling into the sheets and pillows on the bed. "I miss home, I miss our garden, house and my friends" he continued saying. "I miss home too" Crystal agreed getting on the bed.

"For now, we have to stay here" Alice said getting on the bed.

"Why?" Alex and Crystal both asked simultaneously.

"It's a bit complicated, You see we have to stay in Wonderland for a few days but I promise you both nothing bad will happen to you both as long as I'm here" Alice said giving both Crystal and Alex a peck on the cheek.

"Okay mama" Crystal and Alex both said, "Now go to sleep" Alice said tucking them both in. "Not…sleepy" Crystal said before yawning.

"How 'bout bedtime story" Alex suggested.

"Alright, Once upon a time a girl was very lonely so she went to Wonderland, there she found many good friends and then she wasn't lonely anymore, she was very happy but she knew that she needed to go back to her own world because of her responsibilities so she said goodbye to her friends in Wonderland and left but she will never ever forget them, The girl was happy again and remembered all her friends in Wonderland when she had spare time. She was never lonely again. The End"

When Alice finished her story she found both Crystal and Alex fast asleep with smiles on both of their faces.

"Goodnight" Alice whispered, kissing both of them on the forehead then falling asleep.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

_**Finished! I got really lazy on the last part ^.^' hope you enjoyed this chapter and read and review (my other stories to)~**__**  
>Happy New Year!<strong>_


	9. Alice gets Kidnapped!

_**Hey! Here's the next chapter, Hope u enjoy it. Remember R&R~ Sorry for not updating in a while and I'm so sorry that it's short~**_

(*)

When Alice woke up the next morning, she noticed a few different things.

One, Crystal and Alex were nowhere in the room. Two, her door was ajar and by the looks of the mess it seems that Crystal and Alex were in a hurry to leave the room.

Alice quickly got dressed then went downstairs to see where in Wonderland are her kids and to her relief, they were just having breakfast.

"Good morning Alice" Vivaldi greeted, sipping her tea.

"Good morning Vivaldi, Good morning Crystal and Alex" Alice greeted sitting down next to Alex because Vivaldi was sitting next to Crystal.

"Morning Mama" Alex and Crystal both greeted simultaneously.

"Crystal, Alex, after breakfast we're going back to the Tower" Alice told them both. "But mama, Why do we have to go back?" Alex asks, He really likes playing with Peter and feels a bit upset about leaving so soon.

"Because, we've stayed here overnight, Julius and the others might worry" Alice answered.

Alex and Crystal both nodded and continue eating. After a few minutes, Everyone was finished eating and left. Crystal and Alex were stalling Alice so they could leave later.

"Mama! I hadn't say bye yet to the role-holders" Crystal said. "Yeah! It's rude not to say bye" Alex said, agreeing with his sister.

"Alright, Alright, We'll say good-bye" Alice said, holding both of their hands.

The three of them was wandering at the Heart Castle with Crystal and Alex pulling Alice's hands. "Mama, hurry" they both said every once in a while.

Luckily for them, they bumped into one of the maids, whom Alice recognized as the maid from last night.

"You're the maid from last night, aren't you?" Alice asks.

The maid smiled a bit then answered "Yes, I've heard that you can tell the difference between us faceless and I guess I can say for certain that it's true".

Alice smiled back, "Yeah, Have you seen Vivaldi, Peter or Ace?" Alice then asks.

"Queen Vivaldi is having tea outside at the Rose Garden, I'll show you the way" The maid answered then began leading Alice and her kids to the Rose Garden.

"Mama, how'd you know the maid?" Crystal asks tugging on her mom's had.

"Well, Everyone here is different, so it's not difficult to tell the difference with the faceless here" Alice answered, smiling.

"But mama, I can't tell the difference" Alex exclaimed, crossing his arms and pouting.

Alice smiled and took his hand "You will, If you look hard enough" Alice advised.

The four of them walked in comfortable silence until the maid stopped "Queen Vivaldi is just straight ahead of the garden" the maid instructed. Alice thanked her and the maid left. Alice and her kids were walking ahead when they heard Vivaldi's scream of "Of with your head!"

When Crystal saw Vivaldi, she ran up to her and clutched on her skirt. "Good Afternoon, Crystal" Vivaldi greeted.

"Afternoon? But it's morning" Alex said

"Time's different here" Alice told him, grabbing his hand and started to approach Vivaldi.

"Good Afternoon Alice, We are pleased that you haven't left yet" Vivaldi greeted the foreigner; Vivaldi was just drinking tea with a few maids present.

"Good Afternoon to you to Vivaldi but we're here to say good-bye" Alice explained sitting down on one of the seats while Alex sat on her lap.

"Why? Don't you like it here in the castle?" Vivaldi asks taking Crystal and putting the little girl on her lap.

"Of course, We all do but Julius, Gray or Nightmare might worry" Alice answered.

"Tsk! Very well but make sure to visit soon" Vivaldi said, she then sipped her tea. Crystal and Alex noticed it; they went to Alice to ask her something "Mama! Can I drink tea?" they both asked at the same time.

"Sure but just a sip" Alice answered. Crystal and Alex both sat on next to Vivaldi then they both got a small cup of tea and drank a sip; both of their reactions were the same in general but different in detail.

When Crystal drank her tea, she immediately spit it out and then wiped her mouth while Alex's reaction was when he drank his tea he made a face but he still swallowed it.

"Yuck!" was all that Alex and Crystal can say when the maids brought both of them a glass of water.

"Mama! How can you drink this?" Alex asks, pushing his tea cup away from himself as far as possible.

"It'll taste better when you grow up" Alice teased, "I don't wanna grow up!" Crystal exclaimed shaking her head.

"Haha, I know what you mean" A new voice entered the scene. Ace came walking into the scene with leaves and rose petals stuck in his hair, seems like he's been walking in the rose maze for some time.

"Ace, have you been wandering in the rose maze for some time?" Alice asks, Ace then smiled like a Cheshire then answered "Yup! Alice knows me so well but I've been wandering in the rose maze since last night".

Alice and Vivaldi both sighed. "Ace, Crystal and Alex both want to say good-bye to you" Alice told him but soon regretted it because Ace soon went up behind her and whispered near her ear "Aww, I want Alice to give me a _personal_ good-bye".

Alice turned as red as a rose, then without warning she turned around and slapped Ace on the cheek.

Even though Ace had a red hand mark on his cheek he smiled as if he had won something. Then without warning he went and walked to a new direction saying "Well, I can't keep Julius waiting, good-bye~".

"Idiot knight! Alice, we wish you a safe trip, farewell" Vivaldi said, sipping her tea she bid farewell to Alice and her kids.

Alice and her two children reached the Tower in no time at all and before long Crystal went to "_help_" Julius and Alex went to play with either Gray or Nightmare. Alice decided to take a nap on the couch and rest for a while. Unfortunately she left the door unlocked and in a matter of minutes Boris and the Bloody Twins sneaked in.

"Hey Alice, How 'bout we all hang-out at the Amusement Park?" Boris whispered to her. "No fair Boris! Onee-Chan hasn't visited the Mansion in a long time yet!" Dee argued, "Yeah! No fair!" Dum agreed.

"Well, too late since I'm bringing her there" Boris told the twins and in a split second, Boris carried her bridal style and ran out the door to the Amusement Park; Alice had no time to react violently because she was more concerned about Boris accidentally dropping her.

"Boris! Stop!" Alice shrieked clutching on his boa for dear life, for a young man he can run very fast.

"Just a minute Alice, hold that thought" Boris told her, smirking as he saw the Amusement Park going into view.

Meanwhile at the Tower, Dee and Dum just stood there with one thought entering both of their minds 'What the heck did Boris just do!?'

Apparently Julius, Gray, Nightmare, Alex and Crystal had heard all the commotion because they came rushing in.

"Where's Alice?" Julius asks, His expression was the same as always but his tone was steady but full of force.

"Boris carried her against her will to the Amusement Park" Nightmare announced glaring at the Bloody Twins.

"Let's go" Gray said, "We can't leave Crystal and Alex here alone!" Julius argued, "Then let's bring them" Gray answered back.

Gray then carried Alex on his back while Julius carried Crystal. "Which way did Boris go?" Nightmare asked, The Bloody Twins pointed out the way while Nightmare, Julius and Gray followed them. After a few minutes of running, an accident happened.

"Ouch! Julius-Chan dropped me!" Crystal said. On the way, Julius lost his grip on Crystal and ended up dropping her to the ground, It wasn't a big deal except for the fact that there's a bloody cut on both of her elbows for breaking her fall.

"Stop being a crybaby!" Alex told his sister. "I-I'm n-not a cry-crybaby!" Crystal stuttered, she stopped crying but some tears were still streaming down her face. "L-Let's go!" Crystal exclaimed running forward.

"Crystal! Wait!" Julius exclaimed running after Crystal. "Well, let's go!" Alex shouted running to catch up with them.

The rest that was left behind sighed, One thought crossed all of their minds at the same time 'It's going to be a long day'.


End file.
